my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet
Puppet (人形, Ningyō) is a Quirk used by Ayatsuri Shirogane. Description With this Quirk, the user is capable of creating durable strings from their body and manipulate them to however they see fit. Using this Quirk allows for its user to bind their opponents, for example, making it easy for a hero to capture an attempting to escape criminal, or simply capturing a criminal and waiting for the police to arrive so they may be apprehended. If the user so pleases, they may cut their own strings, allowing for them to produce more strings than the ones they were currently using. This can be helpful in binded opponents, or even trying to lay traps by making tripwires and the like. While this Quirk can be used for a variety of supplementary uses, it also holds great fighting potential. Due to Puppet's string capabilities, the user may attack from all ranges, depending on their fighting style at the time, even allowing them to go to the extent of fighting with their opponents in close range combat. This can be done if the used were to create a string on one of their fingers and then connect it to their elbow, making for a makeshift sword that would be the user's entire arm. Another example of a possible close range combat technique is when the user could produce a multitude of strings, forming them within a clump, and then attacking their opponent, making it about as strong as a blunt object, if not moreso. While the user is capable of creating strings by their lonesome, they may also use their own hair fibers as make-shift strings, allowing for the user to use their own body as a living string if they were somehow incapable of producing it from their fingers. With Puppet's capabilities, its use may extend, or retract, their strings at their own leisure, making the Quirk extremely versatile and deadly in combat situations. With this power under their arsenal, the user may use their strings to stab an opponent with their strings, piercing flesh and inflicting damage on the opponent. However, this can be nullified if the opponent has a stronger body than the strings produced, or even if the speed of the strings were not quick enough to do this task. If the user has a higher amount of strength than their opponent, the user may also control their opponent by attaching strings to them, making the user a puppeteer and their opponent a puppet. While this Quirk holds many capabilities, it is not without its own limitations. A major weakness that the user may face is that the Quirk cannot be activated if the user is not of capable mind. This means that if the user is in a depressive, or even a fear, state, the Quirk will not obey its user, and thus make it completely useless. This Quirk, as shown by its user, relies on the user's own emotions for functionality. Aside from being of a stable mind, or getting within a depressive or fearful state, the user may also be hindered by their own anger, which may bring dangerous affects. When the user is within an angered state and attempts to use this Quirk, they go into a berserk state that can be harmful to structures, civilians, and even allies. Within this state, the user is overloaded with their anger, and has no control over their Quirk's powers for the duration until they become incapacitated, or their anger subsides. If the user's emotions are not controlled properly, this Quirk will be deemed the puppeteer, while the user is their own puppet. Named Techniques Trivia *The picture used for this Quirk comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh card called Puppet Ritual. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Long Range